love me, fool me
by VampireJacinta
Summary: Freddie and sam suffer more when things are suppose to be better since carly has left but it gets worse, can they get pass it R&R to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hallway,

Sam's pov

Sam was walking down the hallway when she heard freddie 'hey sam,what's up?' 'Nothing' 'carly said she has gotten to italy' 'cool' 'sam is everything okay?' 'Its not as if you care and by the way am fine' 'sure' and he walked away, I wanted to tell him that I saw his kiss with carly and he was still stupid enough to ask me to get back with him,I swear if he had said yes to my 'do you want to' mama would have killed him.

Freddie's pov

I just finish talking with sam and went to my room she sound bitter as if I did something bad to her. 'I have to fine out what's wrong sam'I thought,t took my jacKet and went straight to sam's apartment. i was knocking for hours and i tried to break the door down but it so hard, so i just shouted, its your choice sam either you want hide like a baby or face the truth! c'mon princess putkett' i regretted saying the princess puckett cause she stormed at me and raised me to the wall and said 'listen freward if see you an inch close to mama,I will kill you' she dropped me and went in her apartment.

Sam's pov,

I walked into school feeling weird and move weird when freddie came to block my locker ' get out fredward'I manged to say 'sam, just want to say if you need help am here and since carly's...'That's were my limits were 'carly!' shouted and continued 'all you do is talk about carly the pretty girl next door why you run to italy to meet your princess that's if she want to see you' said pushing freddie from the front of my locker and grabbing some books out of it,I peeked at freddie's face,I saw he was hurt 'freddie' said in in a soft low voice and all saw was freddie walking away,I wanted to go after him but something told me 'he does'nt love you he loves carly shay and am sure after over final year am sure he would go to italy to meet her there'I just stayed there and buried my head into my locker.

Freddie's pov,

I believe sam was saying those words,I mean know she was wicked but not that way, he had to make her pay and he knew what just to do.

Author's note,

Hi,guys am pls review and tell me what you think and tell me what you want freddie to do,its me and your story anytime,I end a chapter with a cliffhanger tell me what you want, pls review, thanks xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry,I updated in a long time am typing the secong chapter now, lots of love to my first reviewwer.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's apartment

Spencer's POV

(Knock, Knock) opened my door surprised to see freddie 'what's up freddo'I said trying to be as causal as before 'its sam' he replied 'what about sam except the usual'I said trying as much not laugh 'its not funny,spencer she was mean to me' 'sam mean to you,that's you guys thing sam is always mean to you dude' 'no spencer this time she was mean, mean' 'oh' 'I know she said mean things' 'I thought you guys you know get back together' 'I know,right but she thinks,I still love carly' 'do you?' 'I don't know carly kissed me before she left and I felt weird asking sam to get back with me so,I chicken out and just...' freddie was breathing hard 'calm down dude' then heard a knock 'who's there' 'its sam' 'oh my God' freddie said 'I'll hide in the shower 'okay' and as soon as freddie was out of sight open the door.

Sam's POV

I came in spencer's apartment and it reminded me of carly,I miss her,I swear but what she did to me and freddie's relationship then saw spencer looking at me with a worried and questionable look 'nice to see you too spence' 'and now ya in' he said as,I walked passed him,I could seen a tension someone was in here mama sensing doesn't lie 'so who is in here with us spence' 'no one' 'freddie and,I gotten back together' 'so now am a love doctor' 'why,was freweird here' 'no he wasn't' 'I know he loves me but the way his crush on carly suddenly disappeared he may stop loving me like that and he still loves carly' 'well spence,I have to go'.

Freddie's POV

I heard sam saying she had to go and came out of the hallway only to be grabbed by sam so bent my hand all he way to my back and saw and the couch shocked 'you still have the shock pen'i said trying to make a joke 'don't try to make a joke what were you doing here' she said as she left my hand 'freddie am sorry for what,I said,I mean it' 'I know sam and am sorry for you know kinda playing with your heart' 'I get its okay but am gonna get you' 'I think,I've heard that before but I've decided that ya the one for me, PP' 'PP?' 'Princess puckett' 'oh, so we are back together' 'yep'I said as,I kissed her 'have,I told you about my new roommate cat valentine and her boyfriend andre harris' 'am all ears, wait spencer is still out' 'he'll pass' she said as we left the shay's apartment.

Author's note,

Hi, here is a chapter as said this not the ending and may not update soon have other stories to complete, your ideas and advice are welcome and will be of good help, PLEASE REVIEW,I beg. Thanks. R&R,next chapter coming soon, lots of love.


End file.
